SOULS
by Alice Agron
Summary: ACHELE ONE SHOT. Los cuerpos pueden hacer una sola alma.


**SOULS**

ACHELE ONE-SHOT

* * *

Dianna durante las últimas semanas se encontraba en distintas partes del mundo, debido a la promoción de "The Family", la prensa la reconocía como una actriz que está en ascenso y haciendo su primer película de renombre era una sensación extraordinaria para ella, solo que había un inconveniente, llamado Lea y no era en el mal sentido, porque Lea lo provocara, sino porque su alma gemela no estaba con ella como debería de ser. Gracias a esto y a los largos periodos sin estar juntas. Tuvieron que idear como le harían para esa época de escasez de cercanía, mimos, caricias, por supuesto hacer el amor y tener sexo apasionado.

Minutos antes de la alfombra roja en Milán.

MENSAJES

D.- Estoy a unas horas de ir a una alfombra y sabes lo que eso me provoca?... Extrañar tu tacto sobre mi piel y añorar que tomes mi mano como cuando caminamos juntas o hacemos el amor.

L.- Dianna porque me haces esto, sabes lo ansiosa que he estado todo este tiempo sin ti y además estando en nuestra cama sola.

D.- No lo hago para mortifícate hermosa, lo hago para que sientas con mis palabras una mínima parte de como se eleva el calor en mi cuerpo de solo pensarte

L.- ¿A sí? Tengo una mínima idea de lo que me dices, pero tendrás que decirme más sobre cómo te encuentras.

D.- Si pudieras estar aquí, podrías sentir como mi pulso empieza a acelerar de solo pensar en tu hermosa piel que irradia el calor que recorre las células de mi cuerpo. Tengo que cerrar mis ojos, porque es la única forma en la que puedo verte sin que se me nuble la vista por el deseo que hay en mí. Pero tengo que evitar cerrarlos por mucho tiempo para no perderme tus palabras, que aunque solo las puedo leer, siento como cuando las dices a mi oído después de haber recorrido mi cuello con tus besos.

Lea no lo pensó dos veces y llamo a Dianna…..

D.- ¿Lea?

L.- No quiero esperar Di y que me mandes mensajes que solo me calientan porque vienen de ti

Dianna no tuvo más opción que…

D.- Quítate la ropa y solo quédate en brasier y braguitas, te voy a dar 2 minutos para que lo hagas y me muestres lo que te pedí.

L.- ¿Di?

Lea estaba sorprendida y excitada por la forma en que Dianna le había hablado, ya que ella nunca se había comportado de forma dominante.

D.- HAZLO.

Fue todo lo que dijo y colgó en espera de que se acataran sus órdenes.

Lea aunque por unos segundos no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la voz de Dianna dándole ordenes, salió del trance en el que estaba y empezó a quitarse la playera blanca que tenía y los pantalones desgastados que amaba; para solo quedarse en un conjunto negro de braguitas y brasier. Lea estaba temerosa de en verdad hacer lo que Di le pidió. Pero ya habían sido varios días sin sentir a Dianna de algún modo.

Después de 3 minutos Dianna recibió un video en el que podía ver la mano de Lea en su cuello y ésta iba recorriendo de forma descendente entre esos pechos que imaginaba tocando, vio que la mano descendiendo más sobre el abdomen de lea el cual le provocaba morder, era tal la excitación de Dianna, que ella hacía en su cuerpo lo que veía en el video y lo que desearía hacerle a Lea, lo que a continuación vio fue los dedos de lea que comenzaban a adentrarse en las braguitas. Y con ello el fin del video y una humedad presente ya en Dianna.

Lea estaba asustada un poco porque no sabía si Dianna había recibido el video o si le había desagradado ya que ésta no respondía de ninguna forma, pero en ese momento escucho la canción que detonaba que Di estaba llamándola.

D.- No hiciste lo que te pedí, te retrasaste un minuto y eso representa un castigo.

L.- Pero Di…. 2 minutos no…

D.- No quiero excusas Lea y nunca te dije que hablaras. Tendrás 1 minuto para que te quites lo que resta y me muestres lo excitada y ansiosa que estas porque deje que te toques y por oír lo que harás. Quiero verlo o tendrás mas castigos, así que- UN MINUTO LEA, UN MINUTO. Y volvió a colgar por segunda vez.

Lea ya no lo pensó y se quitó la ropa lo que le quedaba en su cuerpo pero no sabía si cumplir con lo que Dianna le pidió o ser castigada una vez más.

Esta vez lea cumplió en tiempo y Di recibió la foto del cuerpo desnudo de lea en el que se podía ver su cuerpo recostado en las sabanas rojas de seda de su cama, su piel morena con un brillo que solo Lea podría tener y lo que Dianna tanto anhelaba, podía ver el pecho de Lea en el cual los pezones estaban claramente contraídos y listos para recibir cualquier tipo de roce, aunque esto no era lo único que se podía ver, Lea tenía una de sus manos en su cadera y lo más preciado que solo Dianna podría disfrutar, el Centro de Lea que se encontraba pulcramente depilado con unos pocos bellos en el monte de venus.

Claro que en esa foto se podía ver el deseo del cuerpo de Lea manifestándose, haciendo que Di estuviera muy caliente y hablarle a Lea para satisfacer ese deseo que ya no podía hacer más que tener que ser poseído; pero lo que Di nunca pensó fue que recibiría una segunda foto en la de podían ver solo la mano que lea recargada en su cadera, la cual mostraba unos dedos claramente húmedos debido a que Lea había tocado un poco de la esencia que sabía que era de Di.

Dianna volvió a marcar a Lea, estaba claro que no había acatado sus órdenes puesto que Lea se había tocado sin que ella lo ordenara, aunque recibir la segunda foto es una de las cosas más excitantes que había visto en su vida.

Lea pudo ver en la pantalla que Dianna le hablaba una vez más, estaba tan excitada y a la expectativa que su voz sonó más ronca, signo clásico de su deseo.

L.- Di ya…

D.- Silencio… Decidiste desobedecerme una vez más… eso está muy mal Lea, parece que no te puedes realizar una orden y solo quieres hacer lo que tu quieres, esta vez no Lee, tendrás que hacer lo que te pida si quieres satisfacer tu deseo… Escúchame bien porque no lo voy a repetir.

L. Pero Di…

D.- Shhhh… vas a poner el manos libres de tu celular, al terminar tomaras mi pañuelo de seda negro y te dedicaras a escuchar mi voz y seguir mis órdenes ¿Entendido?

L.- SI

D.- 2 minutos Lea

Dianna podía escuchar como Lea colocaba el manos libres y escuchaba el ruido que hacia Lea al buscar el pañuelo de Dianna, el cual se lo llevo a su nariz y olerlo ya que éste tenía su olor impregnado, además hacia que Lea deseara más que Dianna le dijera que hacer para satisfacer su deseo manifestado en su cuerpo. Esta vez Lea terminó a tiempo.

L.- Ya tengo el pañuelo en mis manos.

D.- ¡Muy bien! Haz aprendido a hacer lo que te pido. Quiero que te recuestes en nuestra cama y coloques el pañuelo alrededor de tus ojos. (Dianna había cambiado su tono autoritario por una voz más calmada, pero con un tono más grabe, el cual solo se hacía presente cuando estaba con Lea en una situación similar a la que estaban viviendo).

L.- Ya está hecho.

Lea se encontraba totalmente recostada en la cama, su piel bronceada contrastaba con las suaves sabanas rojas y el pañuelo de Dianna en sus ojos. Estaba ansiosa de poder empezar y por su mente pasaban mil cosas de las que podría hacer para abastecer su necesidad, pero como si Dianna la estuviera viendo, prefirió no hacer nada de lo que pensaba y escuchar lo que Dianna tenía que decir.

D.- Y dime, ¿Cómo se siente tu cuerpo en este momento?

Lea se tomó unos segundos para poner atención a el estado en el que se encontraba su cuerpo y contesto.

L.- Puedo sentir que mi piel se eriza de solo escuchar tu voz y me digas que debo hacer, siento la suave seda debajo de mí, aunque no se compara con la suave piel de tu cuerpo, puedo oler tu aroma debido a tu pañuelo que me hace pensar que estoy cerca de ti. Todo mi cuerpo desea ser tocado por ti y lo más importante de todo es que tengo esta humedad en mi centro provocada por ti y que no es más que la reacción de mi cuerpo de gritar que quiere tus dedos en él.

Dianna se encontraba con las mismas ganas que Lea tenía por estar juntas y su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma similar al de Lea.

D.- PERFECTA, así es como te encuentras y puedo casi verlo. (Esta vez su voz sonó deferente como si no quisiera que nadie la escuchara, pero a la vez era más sensual)

Lea estaba tan concentrada en sentir las reacciones de su cuerpo y describirle a Dianna como se sentía que no escucho cuando la puerta de la casa se abría y por ella entraba Dianna que solo quería tener a Lea cerca de su cuerpo.

Dianna entró a su recamara, busco a Lea inmediatamente y pudo corroborar que ésta había hecho todo lo que le había pedido y seguía en espera de volver a escuchar la voz de Di que le dijera que hacer. Dianna pudo controlarse y seguir con el juego un poco más.

D.- Quiero que sigas mis órdenes al momento que te las digo, solo sigue lo que dice mi voz. (Su voz se escuchaba cada vez menos para que Lea no se diera cuenta que se encontraba en el mismo lugar, aunque si había notado el cambio en el tono de voz, no le dio importancia debido a que tenía otras necesidades que atender).

L.- Lo haré, solo dime que hacer…por favor.

D.- (Sin despegar la vista de Lea) Con una de tus manos quiero que la coloques en tu cuello y de manera suave y lenta quiero que empieces a tocarlo en todos los puntos que deseas que yo te tocara.

Lea no tardo nada en hacer lo que Dianna hiciera lo que le decía y ésta se deleitaba viendo a Lee hacer lo que le pedía. Pero tanto Lea como Dianna quería más, esta última no tardo en indicar que es lo que quería ver y lea tampoco tardo en ejecutarlo.

D.- Ya puedes ir descendiendo con tu mano hacia tu pecho. (Lea así lo hizo de inmediato y por su boca empezaron a salir suspiros que no podían ser callados, Dianna como podía reprimía los propios para no ser descubierta) Quiero que lo toques despacio y vayas ejerciendo presión como te lo vaya pidiendo tu cuerpo.

L.- Di por favor necesito más

D.- Ssshhhh… con tu mano libre puedes hacerlo

L.- Necesito escucharlo, no me siento capaz de romper esto que estoy sintiendo, tú serás mi guía.

D.- Toca tus senos con la mano que te indique y la otra ponla sobre tu centro, pero no hagas más que eso.

Lea así lo hizo, colocó su mano sobre su monte de venus y resistió el no hacer más, sentía que Dianna tenía que dirigir sus movimientos y así sentir como si la misma Di lo hiciera. Por otro lado Dianna veía a Lea en lo que hacía y que cumpliera sus palabras. Dianna pensó en torturar un poco a Lea ya que ésta quería empezar a tocarse dentro de ella y mientras Dianna pudo empezar a quitarse la ropa tratando de no hacer ruido. Ya desnuda, no quiso hacer esperar más a Lea.

D.- Levanta tus piernas y apoya las plantas de tus pies sobre la cama, abre tus piernas hasta que te sientas cómoda. (Lea lo hizo y Dianna que estaba frente a la cama, podía ver la bella del cuerpo de Lee y el brillo que tenía) Tócate solo los labios, no quiero que toque mi tesoro (refiriéndose al clítoris de Lea) es solo mío.

Inmediatamente los dedos de Lea se impregnaron de esa humedad desbordada que había entre sus piernas e hizo lo que Dianna le indicó, a este punto no podía desobedecer lo que le indicaba, cosa que era extraña porque Lea casi siempre llevaba la situación como a ella le parecía mejor. Lea masajeaba sus labios de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, además que empezaban a salir suspiros y gemidos de su boca, indicándole a Di el grado de excitación del cuerpo de su esposa (un matrimonio secreto por supuesto).

Dianna vio como Lea empezaba a incrementar sus movimientos y no tardó en decidir que era suficiente la tortura de Lea de no poder tocarse más de lo que ella quería y de Dianna de ser ella quien tocara a Lea. Por eso Di se acercó a la cama y con su mano toco la parte interna de una de las piernas de Lea, la cual se asustó de inmediato y quería quitarse el pañuelo de los ojos pero Dianna sabía que eso pasaría y atrapo la mano de Lea antes que lo hiciera, después de esto hablo rápidamente para calmar a Lea.

D.- No te asustes amor soy yo, estoy aquí contigo.

Lea pudo calmarse rápidamente y se relajó, Dianna apago los celulares inmediatamente para regresar al cuerpo de Lea.

L.-¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

D.- Nunca dije que fuéramos a hablar, continúa con lo que te mande.

Oír a Dianna cerca de ella y dándole ordenes, fue una sensación extraña debido a lo ansiedad de ser tocada por la actividades previas y por otro lado, el completo control que Dianna estaba tomando por primera vez. Pero ya estaban las dos juntas y lo estaban disfrutando, así que Lea volvió a estimularse sin tener idea de lo que hacía su esposa. Dianna por otro lado, comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras seguía disfrutando la gran vista que el cuerpo de Lea le proporcionaba.

Dianna se quedó disfrutando por un momento el espectacular cuerpo de Lea y ver como éste reaccionaba a los movimientos y toques que hacía esta última. Pero Di quería que ambas disfrutaran se igual manera, entonces se acercó a donde estaban las piernas de Lea y comenzó a tocarlas, Lea se sorprendió por un par de segundos y detuvo la mano que tenía entre sus piernas.

D.- No te detengas. (lo dijo cargado de un suspiro)

Como Dianna le mando, Lea no pudo dejar de hacer lo que provocaría su orgasmo, pero comenzó a sentir los labios de su esposa en sus piernas mientras Dianna no podía apartar la vista de los dedos de lea moviéndose alrededor y sobre su clítoris. Como Dianna vio que Lea incrementaba sus movimientos, decidió besar la mano que Lea tenía sobre su centro y retirarla de lo que estaba haciendo. Para que fueran sus labios los que sustituyeran los dedos de su esposa, tanto Lea como Dianna podían sentir el calor de la otra, además que Di ya tenía el sabor que había deseado degustar desde que se fue de viaje.

Dianna lo primero que hizo fue besar los labios externos de Lea de forma lenta para que su esposa pudiera bajar un poco de su excitación y ella pudiera seguir probando lo que el cuerpo de Lea le regalaba. Después de haber conseguido que Lea calmara un poco (solo un poco) su cuerpo, Di coloco sus brazos debajo de las piernas de Lea y beso la parte que quedaba a los lados de su cara para que ésta abriera sus piernas y pudiera estar más cómoda y Di pudiera apreciar, oler, sentir y probar a Lea en su parte más íntima.

Dianna comenzó atrayendo a Lea hacia su boca y colocando su lengua en la entrada de su centro, la dejo por unos segundos para después con la punta de su lengua ir subiendo hacia donde Lea quería sentirla, en el momento que Lea sintió la lengua de su esposa en su clítoris, su cuerpo reacciono elevando la cadera un poco ya que no Di la sujetaba por las piernas, Lea con ese simple contacto se encendió más que minutos atrás lo había estado. Dianna no quería parar y jugar con Lea, ya habían tenido suficiente tiempo y ella también necesitaba atender la humedad que surgia de su cuerpo.

Dianna con sus pulgares inicio a masajear los labios mayores de Lea, mientras su lengua hacia patrones irregulares y círculos en su clítoris, alternándolos con la intrusión de la punta su lengua en su vagina, pero cuando pudo sentir los espasmos previos al orgasmo de su mujer, se dedicó a masajear con su lengua el clítoris, ejerciendo más presión y moviéndola más rápido hasta que Lea pudo liberar el aire contenido en sus pulmones exhalándolo de forma arrítmica y sintiendo la explosión del orgasmo en todo su cuerpo al punto de despegar su espalda del colchón y arquearla haciendo una bella imagen. Durante los segundos que duro su orgasmo perdió toda conciencia debido a la intoxicación de excitación que tenía.

Pero no era la única que necesitaba sentir un orgasmo en su cuerpo y Di ya no podía esperar más y comenzó ascendiendo por el cuerpo de Lea besando su cuerpo durante su recorrido, posicionando una de las piernas de Lea en su hombro y sus brazos a un costado de la cabeza de Lea.

D.- No puedo espera más

Con esa simple frase Lea empezó a sentir un calor y humedad extra en su centro proveniente del centro de Dianna. Ésta última empezó moverse generando la fricción de sus centros, Di no podía controlarse y necesitaba ya tener su orgasmo, por lo que intensifico el movimiento de sus caderas hasta sentir el ardor en su centro que surgía con su orgasmo y que lo intensificó al sentir el orgasmo de Lea por segunda vez haciendo que su alma se sintiera como una sola, añadiendo los suspiros en su oído y el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos. Dianna bajo la pierna de Lea de su hombro y la entrelazo con las suyas posicionándose para quedar abrazada a Lea por unos minutos hasta que controlaron su cuerpo.

D.- Te amo

L.- Te amo

D.- No podía estar sin estar contigo más tiempo y preferí perderme una promoción.

L.- Es increíble tenerte aquí ya mañana nos ocuparemos del trabajo.

D.- Cualquier cosa por juntar nuestras Almas.

Siendo la última frase de la noche ya que sus almas se encontrarían en otro mundo.

* * *

Si han llegado hasta aquí, gracias por su tiempo de leer esta historia. Fue mi primer fic. Espero que les gustara y me envíen RW o PM con sus felicitaciones, quejas, sugerencias, preguntas o lo que ustedes quieran :).


End file.
